


Family Full of Eccentrics

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Goat Farm, M/M, Pygmy goats, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian & Jimmy own a rescue sanctuary for pygmy goats, 200 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Full of Eccentrics

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like pygmy goats, bonus points if you know the movies/books the goats are named after :)

The alarm went off at six every morning no exceptions. In the winter this was more of a chore, it didn’t get light out until well after eight and it made getting out of bed a gruelling task. Still even in summer, Brian pulled the blankets over his head to drown out the sound of the alarm, clinging onto a few more minutes of sleep. Knowing full well his husband would switch the alarm off; some may call it a routine, Brian just wanted a lie in. 

Jimmy was definitely a morning person, their days were hectic and they needed all the time available to them to get anything done. If it was not for Brian protesting, Jimmy would have them up and ready for work at four in the morning. He turned to look at his sleeping husband, the blanket covering his face. Jimmy shook his head bemused, he eased himself out of bed, letting Brian’s arm that was covering his waist slide off. 

“Good morning Locard.” Jimmy said all too loudly making Brian pull the blanket tighter to his face. Their dog wagged its tail and gave out a loud bark. “You gonna wake your dad up?” Jimmy asked, his voice pitched higher as the dog continue to bark and jump on the bed, Brian protesting the movement. Locard jumped onto Brian’s body pawing at the blankets. 

“Alright, alright, “Brian whined, “I’m up, I’m up.” Brian announced, eyes stilled closed trying to pat the dog on the head. Jimmy opened up the curtains allowing the sunshine to beam in, it was a gorgeous day outside which made working with 200 guests that much easier. They wouldn’t need to waste an hour and a half putting small jackets on them all. He turned to see if his husband had made any effort to get out of bed, however Brian had grabbed a pillow and put that over his head to block out the sunlight. 

“Brian get up.” 

“Brian still sleepy.” Came the reply, muffled by the pillow over his face. “But Brian needs to get up sometime this week.” Jimmy could see Brian shaking his head. Defeated Jimmy left to start breakfast, although he was definitely a morning person, he still needed at least three cups of coffee to really get moving. He’d give Brian another half hour lie in but make him do the dirtier jobs that needed doing.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Jimmy was sipping his steaming coffee and looking out of the window of their farmhouse kitchen. He had inherited the house from some great, great uncle he had never met not that he wasn’t grateful or anything. They owned 30 acres of land and if he wanted anything accomplished today he would need his lazy husband to get his ass out of bed. He fed Locard his breakfast and poured himself another cup of coffee, filling up a cup for Brian too.  
Brian had showered, gotten dressed and made the bed which Jimmy was pleasantly surprised at however, his husband was now lying horizontally across the bed asleep again. Jimmy placed the coffee down. 

“Come on B, we’ve got two hundred kids to feed.” Jimmy said pulling on his green waist coat. Brian groaned into his hands.

“That joke never gets old Jim.” Jimmy held out a hand allowing Brian to pull himself off of the bed. “Besides only fifty of them are kids.” 

“Semantics.” Jimmy shrugged kissing his husband. “Besides,” He mocked “You’re on barn cleaning duty today.” 

The Capra Hircus sanctuary housed two hundred goats, Brian and Jimmy had successfully rehomed a hundred and fifty goats over the past three years. They specialised in pygmy goats, they were one of the smallest breeds of goats, never really growing any taller than sixteen inches. As they as often kept as pets, many families owned them and got bored of them quickly, Jimmy and Brian rehomed as many as they could and never turned any goats away. They did however also own some larger breeds such as nubians and alpines. Jimmy decided that the land he had inherited should be used for good cause, he didn’t really see himself as a farmer. He had spent his adulthood in the city working alongside Brian. Sure at first they didn’t have a clue what they were doing. But after Jimmy helped a few does give birth he knew more about goats then he thought he ever needed to know. Brian had owned a pygmy goat when he was young and convinced Jimmy it would be a good idea to rescue a few of them. A few turned into two hundred and they had not seen a dull day since. 

Jimmy loved this part of the day when he could open up the barns for the goats to run out and play in the open field pens. They had designed them so they would had plenty of space with blocks of wood to jump off and rocks to climb. They would all bleat and dash out, kicking their back legs out to jump and dance over the top of one another. Locard would follow them all out running after them, allowing the smaller ones to jump on his back. Jimmy handed the shovel to an unimpressed Brian. “Have fun B.” He winked running off to open the barn with the billies. 

Jimmy put out fresh food, a trail of twenty goats constantly following his every move, they were social creatures by nature and loved any attention. Jimmy always allowed guests to visit the sanctuary to come pet and feet the goats, and the children usually hassled their parents to allow them to adopt a goat, so it was a win win for Jimmy and Brian. Jimmy played with a group of goats laughing at them as they all danced and jumped around him, letting them stop to eat grain out of his hands.

Brian got to work cleaning out the barns, stopping to stroke and greet whichever goat came up to him bleating for attention. They had named all the goats after movie or book characters, knowing they’d get renamed when they got rehoused, that was always their mission to find loving new homes for the goats. Brian and Jimmy did own nine of the goats though, which they could never part with, they promised the most they would ever keep would be three but somehow those little guys grew on them.

“Having fun?” Jimmy asked, petting Doyler who was happy to sit in his arms. Brian turned to give Jimmy an unimpressed face, throwing down more fresh hay. 

“You get to play with the goats and I spend two hours playing in shit.” Jimmy laughed shrugging. 

“We’ve got some people coming later to look at Tyler Durden One and Two.” Brian smirked, they really shouldn’t name the goats after fight club, but they had two caramel billies that were inseparable but also liked to kick each other. “I need to take a few of the kids for their shots.” Jimmy carried on scratching Doyler’s chin who closed its eyes contented. 

“You getting your shots today?” Jimmy cooed at the black goat with the white patch on its head. They had recently rescued a group of five goats along with their mother from a family in Maryland that had been neglected them, unwanted pets. Jimmy had to be dragged away by Brian to avoid hitting the father of the family. 

“Locard be good for your dad.” Jimmy shouted over at the dog who was sitting with Teddy the goat, another one that Brian and Jimmy owned and a best buddy of Locard. Jimmy grabbed the harnesses to sit the goats in the car strapping Doyler in first, he wouldn’t admit but it was his favourite goat, named after one of his favourite characters. He gathered up the other four goats that needed their shots, ensuring he had picked up the right ones. 

Brian finished cleaning out the barns, which was always a long task they usually got help on the sanctuary from Abigail and her friend Marissa but they were busy with exams, so cleaning duty was all on Brian. He played with the goats bleating back at them when they came running after him. He fed the larger goats out in the fields making sure they were healthy and had no mud caught in their feet. Brian checked his watch it was half twelve the potential new family of one of their goats were coming at one, so he had enough time to grab something to eat, he hoped they would be able to rehouse one of the goats and they weren’t just timewasters. 

“Look at how cute you are.” Beverly cooed.

“Thanks Bev, Brian says so too.” Jimmy waggled his eyebrows. 

“No you, ass.” Beverly mocked, helping the goats into the treatment room. She was the local veterinarian and luckily one of Jimmy’s best friends so the discounted shots for the goats helped a lot. She lifted one goat up at a time and gave them the shots without much fuss, patting them all on the head and lavishing them with attention. She would adopt them all if she could but she didn’t even own a backyard so she’d stick with her cat Austen for the time being. 

“I’m pleased you’re here actually Jimmy, last night Will brought in a kid.”

“Will Graham?” Jimmy scoffed, he hated that guy. He owned Graham & Co Farming and got on every last nerve of Jimmy’s, not to mention the fact that every time Will strutted into the sanctuary he flirted with Brian, trying to be all coy about it. “He’s such a prick.” 

“He has a certain charm to him.” Beverly reasoned, Jimmy ignoring her altogether.

“If being a prick is charming then yes he has bundles of charm.” 

“Anyway,” Beverly stopped Jimmy from ranting any longer, she knew the two did not get along. “This kid, it’s in pretty bad shape, it’s got a broken leg the mother rejected it, and it’s not looking good Jimmy.” She frowned and motioned with her head for Jimmy to follow after her. Beverly stopped at one of the cages, the goat was wrapped in several blankets with a tiny head poking out of the top, it’s breathing seem laboured and it wasn’t making any other noise. Usually by now the goats would be bleating and bouncing around.

“How old is he?” 

“Two days, Will says he won’t eat so I said I would pass him onto you and Brian, see if there was anything you could do.” Jimmy just nodded his head at her. 

“I’ll put the others back in the car then take him back, we’ll try our best.” 

“Thanks Jimmy, keep me updated, Will left some bottles of Colostrum for the first few days.” She was following after Jimmy as she spoke, watching him lead the goats back out of the veterinary surgery. 

“We’ve been calling this one Romanoff but you can change the name.” Brian smiled at the family, they were totally ignoring him and gushing over the goat, they had picked out a one year old ginger goat that was very energetic and would suit the family. Jimmy had already visited their house to see if they could handle a pygmy goat living with them, to their relief the family had loads of space and a pen already set up for the new addition. 

“She’s perfect.” Stephanie giggled as the goat jumped up on her knees bleating at her. 

“I guess we found the latest family member.” Dave announced, he was adopting the goat as a gift to his daughter.

“Brilliant, I just need you to fill out some paperwork and she’s all yours.” Brian walked Dave over to the farmhouse where his office was situated. He got Dave to fill in a few forms, and gave him another checklist of the do’s and don’ts of goat parenthood. 

“Any problems, just call, we’re more than happy to help.” Brian walked them back over the to the entrance gate, he noted Jimmy driving back up the road. 

“Thank you so much.” Stephanie threw her arms around Brian’s neck squeezing tight. 

“No problem.” Brian coughed feeling his lungs burn, he was just grateful to rehome another goat. 

He waved them goodbye in their car as Jimmy got out of the car holding something in his hands it was wrapped in several blankets and Jimmy had a hard look on his face.  
“What’s happened?” Brian quickly rushed over as Jimmy placed the bundle of blankets in his arms. 

“Just take him back to the house, get him warmed up I’ll explain when I get the other kids out of the car.” Jimmy rushed pushing Brian to get moving, they had to maintain a constant source of heat for the goat to stand any chance of survival. 

Brian ran carefully back to the house with the bundle in his arms, it felt very still and cold. He was trying to remain calm and not totally turn into panic mode. Once in the house he wrapped several warm towels from the dryer around the kid, and placed it in the small pen that was connected to heat lamps. They kept this indoors because it wasn’t the first time they had dealt with a goat that was sick or rejected. 

“It’s one of Will’s goats.” Jimmy whispered sitting down beside Brian on the couch watching the goat sleep. 

“Rejected?” 

“Yeah, little guy has a broken leg too.” 

“I guess it’s going to be a long night.” Brian yawned, it was late afternoon and he already wanted sleep, but rejected goats had to be fed every three hours. 

“I’ve got the milk in the car, I’ll go grab them.” Jimmy got up and paused to run a hand through Brian’s hair reassuringly. “He’ll be fine in the morning.” Brian only nodded, his eyes focused on the sleeping billie. 

Brian attempted to feed the goat a couple of times, but it kept refusing the milk no matter how hard Brian tried, he kept talking in soothing tones to the goat telling him about the sanctuary about how amazing Jimmy is and all the new friends he’ll make when he feels better. The goat didn’t respond, didn’t have the energy to lift its head. Brian felt himself crumble, he knew he couldn’t save all the goats but it still hurt every time. 

Jimmy had spent the past hour and a half rounding the goats back up into the barns, telling them goodnight and to behave. Ensuring all the gates were locked, Locard followed after Jimmy helping him with his duties. It was late and he was starving and knowing he had a night of trying to feed a reluctant goat ahead of him. He said goodbye to the goats and Locard walked alongside him back to the house wagging his tail the whole time. 

Jimmy noted the dejected look on his husbands face, still frowning down at the small goat in the pen. He sat down beside Brian in the same place as before, leaning over he stroked the billie a few times.

“Did he eat?” 

Brian shook his head. “I’ll keep trying though.” He exhaled slowly, rubbing his face, Jimmy sat back into the sofa leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

“I’ll make some food then we’ll take turns feeding the goat, through the night” Jimmy knew full well Brian would sit up with the goat all night no matter what Jimmy said, he always did. He only hoped this one made it through the night and started eating soon. 

Jimmy made quick work of making aubergine pasta, Locard keeping Brian company as he did so. Over dinner Brian told Jimmy about the adoption of Romanoff with Jimmy grinning, he was pleased to see another one rehomed to an adorable family. He would miss the little goat though. Locard had fallen asleep lying beside the pen he had peered in through the bars a few time to see what all the fuss was about. Jimmy had his head rested in Brian’s lap as his husband checked the pen temperature. 

“We’ll take turns ok.” Jimmy yawned. “You take the first shift, and then wake me up.” Jimmy closed his eyes Brian placed a kiss on top of his head. “I mean it B, do not just stay up all night.” Jimmy fell asleep and Brian rolled his eyes, of course he would sit up with this goat all night it was his personal mission to get this kid to eat something.

He knew he should have taken shifts with Jimmy and no doubt his husband would be pist at him in the morning especially when it’s time to start their daily routine and they had a couple of families coming to the sanctuary tomorrow. He waited another hour before getting up, placing a blanket over Jimmy on the sofa. He went to the kitchen to reheat the bottle he had already wasted two on the goat spitting it out. He tip toed around the pen careful not to wake Locard up and lifted the goat out, careful to keep the blankets wrapped in place. Again the goat was having none of it, and still didn’t respond, Brian tried tipping the goat’s neck back with its head up to allow the goat better access to the bottle, but it still wouldn’t drink. He tried a few more times before placing the goat back under the heat lamps in the pen. He set his alarm on his watch to try again in another three hours. 

Brian tried two more times throughout the night as the goat’s condition got worse it was getting colder and still refused milk. He placed the goat back and let out a loud huff throwing himself back down on the sofa, waking Jimmy up in the process. He sat up bleary eyed and checked his watch.

“Brian!” He glared “You were meant to wake me up it’s nearly six.” Jimmy rubbed at his eyes, once he focused his vision he could see Brian with bloodshot eyes staring at the pen. He pulled Brian into a hug. “He didn’t eat then?” He felt Brian shake his head, and Jimmy wanted to shout at the goat for upsetting his husband he wasn’t putting up with these bratty kids. “Okay you get some sleep I’ll feed the goat.” Jimmy threw the blanket at Brian, marching into the kitchen, Locard up and following for his breakfast. Jimmy grabbed the last bottle and reheated it, if they needed more they’d have to milk some of their goats. He wasn’t asking know it all Graham to supply more. 

“Okay kid,” Jimmy sat down on the couch picking up the goat carefully rubbing its body slightly to warm it up. “You’re gonna drink this for your Pop and Dad.” He cooed sternly at the sleeping figure holding the bottle close to its mouth tilting the goat’s head back. Brian watched smiling slightly at Jimmy’s words he was such a strict Pop. 

Brian sat up quickly watching the goat taking the milk from the bottle, Jimmy with a smug grin on his face. “Are you kidding me?” Brian whispered loudly as not to startle the goat who was now drinking down the milk fast.

“You got to show them who is boss.” Jimmy reasoned watching the goat, he felt himself calmer, like the stress had disappeared. It would still be touch and go with the goat but this was half the battle. “You!” Jimmy pointed at Brian “Go to sleep.” He finished feeding the goat and placed him back in the pen keeping an eye on Brian who threw the blanket over himself and fell asleep. 

A week later the goat was doing well, he had grown and was allowed out of his pen, he was put in the barn pen with two other pygmy’s that were less boisterous as to not hurt the goat’s broken leg, which was bandaged in a blue cast. Jimmy was doing the rounds placing out fresh food as Brian joined him, putting down fresh water, watching the little goat bound about kicking its back legs and bleating happily.

“I guess we’re keeping that one.” Jimmy asked motioning to the tiny goat. “You got a name for this one?”

“Beetlejuice.” Brian grinned as the tiny goat came bounding over to him, bleating all the way. He picked up the small goat carefully and scratched under its chin. The goat had three black stripes on its white body and no other name suited him. 

“He’s gonna need his shots.” Jimmy petted Beetlejuice. “Beverly is going to be so happy to see you little one.” 

“You don’t think Graham will ask for him back?” 

“He can try.” Jimmy scowled. Brian let out a laugh kissing Jimmy as the goat bleated in between them to be put down, he didn’t need to see his dads kissing.


End file.
